User blog:JamesonOTP/Help Choose the Volume 8 Tracklist
Okay The Next Generation Gleeks, it's time for the next Glee: The Generation, The Music album release and this time it's the long-delayed Volume 8, which features songs from the last half of Season 3, minus High School Musical, Miracle at McKinley, God Is A DJ, and Be Our Guest. It will feature 17 songs and a Deluxe Edition features 3 extra songs. So, here's your chance to help us pick the tracklisting. Comment below and pick your top 17 choices from the choices (and please remember to include at least 1 song from all episodes) to appear on the album. The songs with the most "votes" will make the album's final cut. The 3 Deluxe Editions songs will be chosen by me and the covers are being designed by THE GRAPHICS GOD Trae, so with your input, this will be a true team effort. Possible Songs The following songs are possible choices for the Volume 8 tracklist. Please note certain episodes are not included see above) and some songs (such as Lynsay's unreleased audition song) are also not included. Show Choir Showdown *'Hand In My Pocket' by Alanis Morrisette. Sung by Lana Addison, Adam Gray, Jaxon Pierce, and New Directions *'Don't Trust Me' by 3OH!3. Sung by Riley Cabrera, Monique Ducasse, and Vocal Adrenaline *'Girls and Boys' by Britney Spears. Sung by Riley Cabreraand Rose Mitchell *'Wordplay' by Jason Mraz. Sung by The Dalton Academy Warblers *'I'll Cover You' from Rent. Sung by Miles Larson and Jaxon Pierce *'The One That Got Away '''by Katy Perry''. Sung by McKenzie Kenton *'Take Care' by Drake feat. Rihanna. Sung by Miles Larson and Evan Marx *'Bully' by Shinedown. Sung by New Directions feat. The Dalton Academy Warblers, and Monique Ducasse Freaky Monday *'As A Blonde' by Selena Gomez. Sung by Lana Addison *'Crazy' by Simple Plan. Sung by Nicole Martin *'Man Down' by Rihanna. Sung by Aldy Williams *'Naked Love' by Adam Lambert. Sung by Miles Larson *'Who I Am Hates Who I've Been' by Reliant K. Sung by Taylor Atkinson *'Unpretty' by TLC. Sung by New Directions *'How Does It Feel?' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Jaxon Pierce and Kevin Rhodes Electric Feel *'Lose My Breath' by Destiny's Child. Sung by Angelica, Laquisha, and Shaniqua feat. Jane Addams Academy *'Perfect World' by Gossip. Sung by Lana Addison, Hallie Grace, Jaxon Pierce, and James Holland *'Houdini' by Foster the People. Sung by Kevin Rhodes *'Electric Feel' by MGMT. Sung by New Directions *'Mr. Brightside' by The Killers. Sung by Chuck Salvatore *'Anna Sun' by Walk The Moon. Sung by Chuck Salvatore, Dillon Cregger, and The Dalton Academy Warblers *'Wide Awake' by Katy Perry. Sung by Jaxon Pierce Face Down *'Never Again' by Nickelback. Sung by Adam Gray and Miles Larson *'The Rescue '''by ''Tyler Ward. Sung by Adam Gray *'I Bruise Easily' by Natasha Bedingfield. Sung by Nicole Martin *'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Sung by New Directions *'Coming Down '''by ''Five Finger Death Punch. Sung by Lana Addison *'Don't Jump' by Tokio Hotel. Sung by Hallie Grace *'Broken' by Seether feat. Amy Lee. Sung by Adam Gray and Nicole Martin *'Love The Way You Lie' by Eminem feat. Rihanna. Sung by New Directions Truth or Dare *'Rumors' by Lindsay Lohan. Sung by Lucas Aguirre *'Bottle Pop' by The Pussycat Dolls. Sung by Taylor Atkinson *'Girl I Used To Know' by Stefanie Scott. Sung by Ana Watson *'My First Kiss' by 3Oh!3 feat. Ke$ha. Sung by Miles Larson and Taylor Atkinson *'The Last Night' by Skillet. Sung by Adam Gray *'17' by Mandy Moore. Sung by James Holland *'Seventeen Forever' by Metro Station. Sung by Jaxon Pierce and James Holland *'Truth or Dare' by Emily Osment. Sung by New Directions Idol Worship *'Hello '''by ''Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Lana Addison *'Pleasure You (Say What)' by Britney Spears feat. Don Phillip. Sung by Hallie Grace *'Never Close Our Eyes' by'' Adam Lambert''. Sung by Jaxon Pierce *'Anxiety (Get Nervous)' by Pat Benatar. Sung by Bella James *'This Love' by Maroon 5. Sung by Adam Gray *'Timebomb 'by Kylie Minogue. Sung by Natasha Leonard *'The Way You Make Me Feel '''by ''Michael Jackson. Sung by Evan Marx *'Monster' by Kris Allen. Sung by Miles Larson What Could Have Been *'If I Never See Your Face Again' by Maroon 5 feat. Rihanna. Sung by Jaxon Pierce, Miles Larson, and Lana Addison. *'Before It Explodes' by Charice feat. Bruno Mars. Sung by Evan Marx *'Behind These Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Jaxon Pierce *'Decode' by Paramore. Sung by James Holland? and Vocal Adrenaline *'Save Me From Myself '''by ''Christina Aguilera. Sung by John Weiner *'Sideline Ho' by Monica. Sung by Rose Mitchell *'Don't Cha' by The Pussycat Dolls. Sung by Ana Watson *'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. Sung by Jaxon Pierce and James Holland *'Whataya Want From Me' by Adam Lambert. Sung by Jaxon Pierce, Miles Larson, and Lana Addison. Amy *'Tears Dry On Their Own' by Amy Winehouse. Sung by New Directions *'Cherry' by Amy Winehouse. Sung by Jaxon Pierce *'You Know I'm No Good' by Amy Winehouse. Sung by Lana Addison *'Rehab' by Amy Winehouse. Sung by Aldy Williams *'Back To Black' by Amy Winehouse. Sung by Riley Cabrera and Vocal Adrenline *'Valerie' by Mark Ronson feat. Amy Winehouse. Sung by Natasha Leonard *'F**k Me Pumps (Love Me Pumps)' by Amy Winehouse. Sung by Ana Watson *'In My Bed' by Amy Winehouse. Sung by Evan Marx *'Best Friends, Right?' by Amy Winehouse. Sung by Lana Addison and Miles Larson Retro Regionals *'Somebody That I Used To Know' by Goyte feat. Kimbra. Sung by Jaxon Pierce, McKenzie Kenton, andJames Holland *'You Oughta Know' by Alanis Morissette. Sung by McKenzie Kenton *'Stay 'by Lisa Loeb. Sung by McKenzie Kenton, Kari Martinez, and Aural Intensity *'Shake It Out' by Florence + The Machine. Sung by Nicole Martin feat. New Directions *'Now That We Found Love' by Heavy D and the Boyz. Sung by Miles Larson, Evan Marx, Rose Mitchell, and New Directions *'Stop 'by The Spice Girls. Sung by New Directions *'Criminal 'by Fiona Apple. Sung by Riley Cabrera feat. Vocal Adrenaline *'Smells Like Teen Spirit 'by Nirvana. Sung by Vocal Adrenaline So, now it's up to you! What songs do you wanna see on the album? Hit the comments and seize the opprotunity to be heard! Category:Blog posts